justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Re Bang Bang
にんじやワばんばん (Ninja Re Bang Bang) by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu is featured on ''Just Dance Wii U''. Dancer She is dressed in a ninja costume with lighting and triangle color figures on her body. With a katana in her back and a green belt on her waist. She has green sneakers and a yellow rope around her head. Background The background is a dojo with several rooms. The first room has a blue wall with ice cream-looking substance and shirukens. That wall turns orange and has a shiruken pattern. The second room has a wall with pink clouds and a lightning bolt. The third room has an orange wall with shirukens changing into birds. Later, the background is a color changing pow symbol. After that, the dojo appears again, but has slight changes to it. It has no wall, two pillars, and an aquarium. Then the rotation starts over. Gold Moves Gold Moves 1,4,8 and 9 - Put one leg up and one arm up fastly. Gold Moves 2 and 6 - Turn your body and point Gold Move 3 - Bend down, put your right foot over your left foot and point to the right Gold Move 5 - Similar to 3 but you point both hands in the direction they are already in Gold Move 7 - Stand up straight and slam both arms down with your palms visible Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 1, 4, 8 & 9.png|Gold Move 1, 4, 8 & 9 Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 2 & 6.png|Gold Move 2 & 6 Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 5.png|Gold Move 5 Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 7.png|Gold Move 7 Trivia *The dancer turns into a tree stump at the end, leaving players confused. * This might be the substitution of the ninja. * The music video ends like the video but the ninja doesn't transform. *This dance uses the move from the music video, but a little bit different. *Instead of holograms for backup dancers, the music video has robots. *This is the third Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song in the series. First was "PonPonPon," and second was "Tsukematsukeru." * This song, along with "Proud Mary" , holds the record for most gold moves in one dance, having an overwhelming amount of 9. * The dance does simpler moves than the moves done in the music video. * The dancer's costume is the same as the music video, but is less colorful. * According to the live performance, the dancers did the same moves for Just Dance Wii U but the moves are more different. Video Category:Solo Songs Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Japanese Songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:2010's Category:Changing Backgrounds